Two Glimpses From the Same Spectacles
by Finalfinish02
Summary: As Shinichi grows up, his childhood life was happy and peaceful, but what would happen if someone close to him dies during his childhood years? How would an unsolved mystery affect the storyline of Detective Conan and the Black Organization? Kudo Shinichi must face his past fears, but the truth of the mystery may changed the little detective.
1. Forgotten Murder Case

Two Glimpses From the Same Spectacles

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Mystery, Romance, Friendship, Life, Comfort, Hurt

 **Pairing:** ConanxAi/AixConan

 **Other major Characters** : Yusaku Kudo, Kaitou Kid, Heiji Hattori, Shuichi Akai, and the FBI

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Forgotten Murder Cas**_ _ **e** _

_It was a dark and cold day on December 25th when a murder case appeared. But the murder wasn't just a regular case. The murdered child was Shinichi's best friend named Adler_ _. When Shinichi heard about his friend's death, he quickly came to the crime scene with his father. Once nine years old Shinichi was at the crime scene with his father, they started investigating."The murder killed my friend here I suppose, in that burned down building," said Shinichi. I had only met the 10-year-old-girl eight months ago. Ran was in the United States for a year because her mother had a client there. Because of this, I met someone who rivaled me. For the first time in my life, I had found a kid that was as smart as me. We became close, even to the point where we shared our hopes and dreams, but sadly, that had to end._

 _"The murdered child's name is_ _Adler_ _. She is ten years old and has been living in Japan for about seven months_. We do not have much information about the girl, but we do know that she was once involved in a _kidnapping case." said a detective._

 _"We already know that. Did you find the body yet?" said Megure._

 _"No sir, we only found the victim's glasses and evidence that a man had killed her," said a detective._

 _"Do you have a list of possible suspects?" ask Megure._

 _"No, we have not found any clues yet to find a possible suspect, nor the murder weapon," answered the detective._

 _"We've only found one eyewitness to account for this case. The witness says he saw a man in black with a black top hat, but we cannot account for his testimony because he was drunk at the time."_

 _"Jeez, this is such a confusing case, Do you have any ideas Yusaku?" said Megure._

 _"Well, it's getting late, we should stop at 10 P.M then we'll do some more investigating tomorrow," said Shinichi's Father._

 _I was sad and angry that I couldn't help with the investigation. My father and the other detectives tried to solve the case, but as days went by, they found nothing at all. I was surprised at this. Not even my father who stopped the famous thief, Kaito Kid could not solve this case. The case that mattered the most to me. During the time, I started my investigation. It was a dangerous act, but the police wouldn't allow me to help out with the case. I searched and tried to find the clues to solve this mystery, but it was useless. I even went to the_ Bell Tree Tower _, where I last met her to find clues._

 _"Dad, you can't just give up. You have to find the man, the one who murdered my best friend." I said._

 _"Son, nothing can stop the man with the right mental attitude from achieving his goal, but without the knowledge to know your goal, you cannot solve the unknown. Right now, I can not solve this murder case. But I promise you that I'll find the culprit someday." Said my dad._

 _"What are you telling me dad? We can not give up, and we should not allow the problem to get the most of us. You have to help me solve this case now. If it wasn't for me, I could have saved her. I was the last person to see her!" yelled Shinichi with tears forming in his eyes._

 _"You're the famous detective who could solve any case, why can't you solve this one. Why can't you find the murder of my best friend, the person that." I was about to say a few compelling words, but I couldn't, I was too doleful to say them._

 _When my father was about to tell me something_ , I wake up to find that I was dreaming.

"I see, just another nightmare, I am always looking back at this bad memory of Adler's murder case."

"Dang it, a case that haunts a famous detective, how ironic. Even today when I look back at it, I cannot solve this case."

" _Adler_ , you were my inspiration for becoming a detective. To protect people and seek the truth to the mystery. I still remember what you tell me before your death. Once I deal with the black organization, I'll find the truth to your death."

"Now that I think about it, my father and the other detectives never found the body..."

Ran suddenly breaks open the door and yells, "Conan wake up! You're going to be late for school again!"

"Ok!" said Conan, As he was getting ready.

"Right now, I have to focus on my main objection. I have to defeat the Black Organization."

"If only I didn't make that simple mistake, nobody would have suffered. That includes you Ran," said Conan in his mind.

Kudo Shinichi has transformed into a seventeen-year-old teenager to a eight-year-old boy who now goes to second grade. To hide his true identity, he now wears glasses that his deceased friend once wore. He has been in his form for over a year, and yet he still has no ideas of how to defeat the men in black. However, he does have a secret weapon, the antidote to return to his former self.

His last hope of becoming himself again relies on a little scientist named Ai Haibara whom they share a common fate. Her real name is Shiho. She is a year older than Shinichi, however, is in a body of a seven-year-old child. As a member of the organization, she was a high-ranking scientist who led the project to develop the drug that shrunk Conan and her, but she betrayed them because they killed her sister. Now, she is Conan's friend and partner in crime. Although they never show it, they always work together when time is rough. She is now creating an antidote to return to her and Conan's adult form.

"I've always relied on her to help me in cases, but sometimes I feel as if..."

"Conan your food is ready!" Ran yells as she unknowingly interrupts Conan's thoughts again.

"Coming," said Conan.

Ran gives Conan a bowl of cereal, and then she joins him for breakfast. Ran is like a sister to Conan and always treats him as that. Conan has lived with Ran and the so call famous detective for over a year now. He is considered to be a family member to Ran and even to Kogoro. But there are times when Conan reminds Ran about Shinichi.

"Where are you Shinichi? You always tell me that you're working on a case, but it's been over a year now." Ran whisperers to herself.

Conan hears this and tells himself that he an idiot for making Ran suffer.

"Ran, It's alright, I'm sure Shinichi is fine. After all, he is a famous detective. You don't have to worry about him," said Conan.

"Sorry Conan, I didn't mean to..."

Kogoro comes through the door, and starts yelling, "why aren't you kids at school?"

"Dad, we still have time to have some breakfast. Wait, you smell as if you've been at a bar! Were you staying up last night drinking again?"

"Sometimes, a famous detective must take a break from solving all of those cases," yelled Kogoro.

"Father, that doesn't mean you can fool around all the time!"

"Hey, I was the one who solved those cases," said Conan in his mind.

I've been living with Ran and her father to increase my chances of encountering a black organization member. However, because of my skills and with the help of Professor Agasa, that third-rated-detective is now famous throughout Japan. I'll say it was worth the risk, but I haven't been able to get many clues of the organization's whereabouts.

As Conan ate his cereal, he saw Ran texting someone. "Who are you texting Ran?" Conan asked

"I am texting Sera, you met her before a few times, right Conan?" said Ran

"Yep, I did!" Conan said while trying to act like a child.

Sera and Conan are friends, but Conan has yet to tell his true identity to her. However, It seems that Sera already knows that Conan is Shinichi.

"When I'm always near her, I feel that I've met her before, but where?"

"I've never told her my true identity, however, it looks like she already knows who I am."

"She seems trustworthy, But just, who is she?"

"Her skills are good for a detective. She can even surprise me and Haibara and few times."

"Could it be that she is that person?"

"That's unlikely."

As Conan puts his bowl away, He notices that Ran's phone has a message containing XXX. "Hey Ran-nechan, doesn't XXX mean no good?"

"Sorry Conan, back then I told you the wrong definition of XXX. I'll tell you the real definition, but I think you're too young to know it," Ran said in a weird tone.

"Hey, I'm seventeenth, I think I'm old enough to know what XXX means," Conan said in his mind.

"Hey brat, your friends are here," said Kogoro.

Conan gets up and grabs his bag and goes out through the door.

"Jeez, I'll just ask Haibara about it then."

"Bye Kogoro and Ran," said Conan as he ran down the stairs.

"Just great, another day at my grade school."


	2. A Certain Request

Two Glimpses From the Same Spectacles

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan

 **Chapter two**

 **A Certain Request**

"Good morning, Conan!" said the three little kids.

"Hey guys," said Conan with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh no, we are going to be late for school at this rate. let's head to Haibara's house! said Mitsuhhiko, hoping that nobody noticed his romantic feelings for the girl.

"Really? I don't want to be late," said Ayumi.

"I don't care about being late. The only thing I care about is whether I get to eat lunch today," said Genta.

"What type of group of friends do I have?" Said Conan in his mind.

The three kids start to talk about their favorite episode of their favorite tv series while Conan trails back a bit, answering the childish questions the kids had asked him.

Once the four kids came to Ai house, they called to Haibara to see if she was there. While doing so, Conan looks towards his old house. It as been empty until a person came to live in there. The person was an FBI agent named Akai Shuichi, whom Conan helped to escape from the men in black.

"I can't believe a year has passed since I first met them."

"I miss my old life, my friends, family, and even my old neighbors who always had a dog that bites me from time to time."

"Did you say something Conan?," Ayumi asks.

"I heard him say that he is sad about something," said Genta.

"Conan, are you getting bullied at school?" asked Mitsuhhiko.

"That's impossible. Conan is one of the most popular students at school," Said Ayumi

"No, you guys I was just practicing a line for a play that I have to do," said Conan with his face starting to get sweaty.

"Oh," the three kids said.

"That was I close one, the dream that I had last night must have ruined my train of thought," Conan said in his mind.

As time passed, the front door opens with a little girl with reddish-brownish hair coming through the door.

"Mourning Ai," said Ayumi.

"Good Mourning Ayumi," Said Ai.

"HI Haibara!" both Genta and Mitsuhhiko Said cheerfully.

"Hello," said Ai with a tiring look on her face.

"Well, you look tired today," Said Conan in a sarcastic tone.

"At least I don't stay up all night reading mystery books," Said Ai.

"Leave me be," Conan said with a little smile.

"Come on guys, we don't want to be late for school," Ayumi said.

As they were walking to school, the five little kids walked together as they talked about their favorite Kamen Yaiba episode while Conan and Ai trailed behind them as usual.

Ai was reading her favorite fashion magazine 'Com Com', and Conan besides her was kicking a soccer ball with ease.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask Haibara what XXX means."

"Hey Haibara,"

"What is it?" Ai replied

"Do you know what XXX means?" Conan asked.

"You don't know what XXX means?"

"Yea, so tell me what it stands for."

Haibara started to laugh a little while Conan was confused of what just happened.

"Edogawa, I can't believe you don't know what XXX means."

"Just tell me," Conan said with an embarrassed face.

"Well, let's just say that XXX is a word that cannot be seen or described by the eye, and can only be visible to the heart."

"What type of metaphor is that," Conan Asked.

"It is something you won't understand Kudo."

"Fine, I'll figure it out later."

As they walked passed Conan's old neighborhoods, Conan realizes something. A question that he never cared to interrogate.

"Now that I think about it. Haibara was the first one to deduct my true identity," Conan said in his mind while looking at the girl.

"Hattori did discover my true identity, but I only met him a few months ago after I turned into Conan."

"Haibara told me that when Gin first poisoned me with the drug, they searched my house twice to see if I was still alive."

"She marked me off the list to confirm that I was dead, but why?"

"She had found evidence that I had turned into a child, why didn't she tell the others?"

"Wait, if that was to be the case, then Haibara must have had a reason to do that."

"No that can't be, most likely she didn't inform the men in black because she was going to capture me and use me as a test subject. After all, she did tell me that I was going to be an interesting experiment to test on when we first met," Conan said in his mind with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Conan," Said Genta.

"Yeah," Conan replied.

"Why are you staring at Haibara?, You've been looking at her for like five minutes now."

"WHAT?!" Mitsuhhiko and Ayumi yelled out.

Embarrassed, Conan was speechless, and Ai was shown to have a small bush but didn't show it as she knew why Conan was staring at her.

"Guys, It's not what you think I was just..."

Conan's phone began to ring, As he picked it up, He notices that It was Hattori.

Hattori is Conan's Rival and friend. He is almost as good as Conan in the field of detective work, but he doesn't acknowledge that fact. He was also one of the first people to find out that Conan was Shinichi. Although Hattori is his rival, he and Conan are like brothers.

"Hey Hattori, can you call later, I'm little busy here."

"Kudo, it's about a case," Said Hattori with a serious tune.

"I need your help on a case. I can't do this alone."

"What? That is rare, what is the case about?"

"Kudo, this is a crucial case for me, If I mess this up, I'll lose my Pride as a man.

"Let's meet at that little girl's house. I know we can't meet at your place because your girlfriend is there.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Conan said with a serious face.

Hattori hangs up leaving Conan no time to reply.

"Jeez, most likely he didn't hear what I said."

Who was that?" Said the three little kids.

"It was..."

"Edogawa's master," Haibara said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, he isn't my master."

"Conan's master!? I can't wait to see him again!" yelled the three detective boys.

"So, what did Hattori ask you about?" asked Haibara.

"He said that he needs help on an important case. He also told me that if he messes it up, he'll lose his pride."

"As a detective?"

"No, as a man," Conan said.

"Well, knowing you, I bet you're excited to take on a case that not even Hattori can do alone," said Haibara while showing a smirk.

"What is it?" Said Conan.

"Nothing important," Haibara said with a smile

"Knowing you, It is properly something about this case."

"Well, I just solved the reason why Hattori cannot do this case alone."

"It looks like we are on the same page then," Conan said with a smile on his face.


	3. Light in the Darken Sky

Two Glimpses From the Same Spectacles

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan

Note: This chapter isn't fully competed yet. I will be making updates to this chapter.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Light in the Darken Sky**

As the five little kids reached the school, they went to their regular hangout place near the back of the school. Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko were joyfully played a game on their phones Professor Agasa had made them while Conan played with his soccer ball. Ai, however, had gone inside the school because she had forgotten something.

"Genta, did you to check to see if their any requests in your shoe locker," Ayumi Asked.

"Oh yea, I forgot to do that," Genta said.

"Genta, you can't always rely on us to remind you about your job. You said it was going to be your responsibility to get the requests from your locker," said Mitsuhiko.

Last year, Conan, Genta, Ai, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi had created a group called the Detective Boys. They only solve cases within the school such as finding lost pets, but once in a while, they solve murder cases. Because of this, the Detective Boys became quite popular with the influences of Ai and Conan help. Even a few police officers recognized them because of the Detective Boy's two little masterminds.

"If these kids can not do a simple task like this, I shouldn't trust these kids with professor's inventions," said Conan.

"Yeah, you should of just keep your tools to yourself, said Haibara.

"That was quick," Conan said with his eyes rolling, "So, what did you needed to get?"

"Just an old music VCR tape about a piano play. My sister used to go this school when she was a child. She had an old VCR tape that I was never able to find until today."

"A VCR tape? I haven't seen one of those for a while," Conan said in his mind."

"So why didn't you asked me for help?" Conan asked, "If both of us were to search for the tape, it should of only taken minutes to find the VCR tape."

"That is a secret, only for me to know," Ai said as her face turned behind Conan's to conceal her scarlet face.

When it was lunch period, the detective boys sat with each other to eat. As they ate, Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko were wretched that their math teacher had given them a pop quiz this morning.

"I think I failed that math quiz," said Genta.

"Me too, I didn't understand most of it," Ayumi said.

"I'm going to get grounded if I get a C on that quiz," Mitsuhiko said.

"Conan and Haibara properly got an A on that quiz," Mitsuhiko said, "why are you guys so smart? I remember one time you guys solved a weird math problem a few months ago when we were at a skyscraper, and there were bombs there too. You guys calculated how fast we had to go in a car to get to the other skyscraper without using a calculator." (A.N: Mitsuhiko is talking about the events that happened in movie 5)

"You guys don't remember? Haibara and I did have a calculator," Conan Said as he was trying to find the best words to support his lie.

"Oh, I properly did not notice it because I was too frightened at the time," Mitsuhiko said, but I didn't understand a thing you guys were talking about."

"We can teach you guys how to do those math equations if you like," Conan said as he was trying to cheer them up.

"Really? Ayumi said.

Ai face suddenly dropped as she started to recall the time when the black organization almost had killed Sonoko. Only because she had a similar haircut to her at the time. As she was started to get deeper and deeper into the memory, she begins to question if her existence was really necessary. It seemed that Ai couldn't get the thought out of her mind until she regained her senses when a few little kids started to yell out "We are going to be same smart as Conan and Haibara now!" Smiling, Ai suddenly thought of something to even more so cheer the kids up.

"That's not going to happen for a long time," Conan said in his mind as he ate the last of his potato chips. Noticing that he was out of potato chips, he grabbed his lunch bag to get his sandwich that a friend of his had help him make last night.

As Conan took out the sandwich bag that was containing the sandwich, he started to take a bite, But stopped when he saw Haibara pulling something out.

"You guys first must be able to do this," Ai said with a smile as she pulls out a notebook from her bag. "You must first master all of these skills before doing these math equations. These skills are multiplication, division, adding, subtracting..."

"WHAT? No way, I'll just take my time in learning math." Said the third little kids as they walked away to throw away their lunch food.

"Hey, you didn't have to scare them that much," Conan said.

"It's not my fault that I was able to do this when I was their age," Ai said as she putted her notebook away.

"That reminds me, Adler taught me how to do those math equations back in the day," Conan thought, "I guess those little kids aren't so different from me after all."

"So Kudo, what are you going to do about Hattori's case?

"Nothing, It's his problem."

"You should at least give him advice," Ai laughed little.

"What type of advice? I don't know what Kazuha likes or dislikes," said Conan.

"Well, in any case, I think Hattori should go to that place if he still going to do it," Ai said as black crows flew passed them.

Once Ai saw the few crows that were flying east towards the sun, she found herself wondering what life would be if she was the everyday, typical child that had no worries or problems to fear. Ai looked down and gripped her hands tightly, as she recalled her memories from her childhood. "Hey Kudo, If you knew that were going to disappear tomorrow, would you tell Ran that your Kudo Shinichi?"

"That is stupid. I won't let Ran get involved with the men in black." Conan said as he ate the last piece of his sandwich.

Ai looks back at him with a surprise face. "I guess we aren't that different after all," she thought.

"No one will never ever realize that this 2nd grader is the famous detective, Kudo Shinichi if they saw him. The little detective, who pursues the truth and justice without thinking about the consequences. You stand the strain of all pressure alone in order to protect everyone. Such boy-like temperaments of yours are astonishingly intriguing. However, I wonder if you realize it. That clean scent of yours is strangling her, us, and yourself with loneliness and danger." (A.N: This is a quote said by Ai in file 336 in Detective Conan)

After the long day at school, the Detective Boys all decide to go with Conan to the Professor's house to meet with Hattori. When they were finally there, Conan knotted on the door and the Professor came out.

 **"** Hey Agasa, where is Hattori?" Conan asked.

"He is over there, in the living room," Said Professor Agasa.

"Ok professor,"

"Oh, I almost forgot Conan, while you were at school, I found a way to make your glasses more bullet proof, but 'll need to replace your old ones..."

Conan suddenly stopped. He took his old glasses off slowly to say something. "Professor, these are Alder's glasses. They are one of my last memories of her. I..." Conan then turned around to face Agasa eye to eye, while putting his glasses back on. "Sorry, I know that I'm being foolish to not accepting your offer, but I think I'll keep my glasses the way they are for now."

"It's fine Kudo. Instead, I'll create the self-cooking machine that will cook your food by itself.

"Good luck with that" Conan said, knowing that his idea would most likely fail."

Agasa is Conan's good old friend that has known him ever since he was a child. He was the first one to know Conan's true self and is the creater of Conan's gadgets that helps him catch criminals. But sometimes, Agasa can be ignorant as he always makes bad inventions.

"Hey Edogowa, It's rare for you to be like that with Agasa, what's wrong," Ai asked.

"It's nothing. Anyways, we should go talk to Hattori," Conan said while trying to change the subject.

"Hey wait up," Ai said while trying to catch up to Conan.

Conan and the others walked to the living room and saw Hattori sitting on the couch, watching television. Conan walked up to him and noticed that he was asleep. He then noticed that Hattori has been watching the news because he was interested in the festival that was opening tonight. "Hey Hattori, wake up," Conan said.

"Hey Conan, how is it going?" Said Hattori.

"Hey Hattori, why do you need our help with your dating problems," Said Conan.

"How did you guys know? Hattori asked, "I only told you guys that I needed help on a case."

"Its simple," Ai said.

"You never asked Conan for help before. Even if you did, you wouldn't tell us that you will lose your pride as a man. Usually, when someone famous asks for help on a critical decision, they'll say or think that they'll lose their fame.

By saying that your lose your pride as a man, tells us that the case you need help on is personal to you. Therefore, this case is not something related to a crime, but a most likely a relationship problem between two people," said Conan.

"Also, you wouldn't fly all the way here just to talk with us about a case. You're properly going to go the festival that is opening tonight with Kazuha," said Ai.

"That was cool Conan and Ai!" said Ayumi and Genta.

"Yea, that was cool," said Mitsuhiko.

"What are you planning to do there Hattori?" Conan asked.

"I am planning to confess my feelings towards her," Hattori said slowly.

"I suspected that," Conan said with a tiring face.

"Ah, I knew you guys were going to get married someday!" Genta said.

"No no, I am just going to... tell her."

"So what do you need us to do? Ai asked.

"I have an Idea, but you guys might not like it," said Hattori.

A few hours had passed, and it was 8:00 P.M. Hattori had planned to make his friends his "assistants" to increase his chances of Kuzuha accepting his confession. For that to work, Hattori stated that Ran and her best friend, Sonoko needed to be there with Kuzuha.

"Jeez, I knew that Hattori was going to do this."

"Well, look on the bright side Kudo, we don't have to worry about the Black Organization for a little while, so let us enjoy our time with them while we have the chance," said Ai.

They were already in the festival, and there were many people there, playing games, and having fun, and enjoying their time. The festival was nearly as big as half the size of Tropical island. It wasn't as big, but the place had something that Tropical island didn't have. A lake was near the place that severed a perfect opportunity for Hattori to make his move. As Conan and the detective boys were standing by Hattori, waiting for Genta to come out of the bathroom Kuzaua, Sonoko and Ran were together, drinking a soft drink that Hattori had shared them.

"Hi Kuzaua, It's has been a long time since we last seen each other," said Ran and Sonoko.

"Yea, it's has been about a month since we last seen each other," Kuzuha said cheerfully.

"So Kuzaua," Sonoko whispered, "how is your relationship with Hattori?"

"We are just close friends," Kuzuha said while trying to hide her bush.

"I mean, we are always together, but I hate it when he gets so into a case that he forgets everything that was happening before."

"Kuzuha, you are lucky, I never get to see Shinichi." said Ran

"Where is Kudo? I haven't heard about him for a while now."

"He always says that he's working on a case," Ran said as she starts to break her water bottle.

"Hey, what is Sonoko whispering to Hattori?"

"I'm not sure," said Kuzuha.

"Hey Hattori, are you really going to confess to Kuzuha?" Sonoko asked, "If you are, then you should give her flowers. You should also give her this, that and..."

"Hey I already have a plan, and don't say this out loud," Hattori said.

"It looks like Hattori picked the wrong people for this job," said Conan with a smirk on his face.

As the hours passed, the group of friends went on rides, played games, and even went on the huge ferries wheel that towered 15 meters. It was like a day at the park rather than a date, and they enjoyed that moment, where they could have fun and relax for once.

Conan and the others stopped for a snack, as they been at the festival for two hours. Since then, the Detective Boys were talking about a story about Genta eating 80 Chicken nuggets in less then 6 minutes with Conan and Ai, while the other four teenagers sat on a different table.

"And that's how I ate all of those chicken nuggets," Genta said.

"Hey Genta, you better not be telling another lie. You know that it's impossible to eat 80 chicken nuggets in six minutes.

"It's possible, the word record for eating 80 chicken nuggets in the lowest amount of time was set Sonya Thomas who ate all of them in around 5 minutes. because of her skills, she is nicknamed The Black Widow. Genta, these are trained professionals who trained for years to achieve this goal, I doubt you can eat that fast unless you were miscounting," Conan said.

"Oh yeah, I thought I ate 50, but I was so full that I decided that I ate 80."

"Hey, that is still too many chicken nuggets for a child to be eating," Conan said in his mind.

"Genta you show off," Mitsuhiko said.

"Anyway, do you guys want to go on this ride called The Mocking Eye? Asked Genta.

"That sounds scary, but lets do it! Ayumi said

"Hey Conan and Haibara, do you guys want to join us? Mitsuhiko said.

"You guys can go without us," Conan said, "There's no way I am going on that kid's ride." He said in his mind

"Ok, called us when Hattori is going to confess his feelings towards Kuzuha," said the three kids, as they ran off.

"Hey, Hattori is going to get mad if you start saying that all over the place," Conan said in his mind.

"Is that ride too scary for you Kudo?" Ai asked in a sarcastic voice.

"That ride just looks too puerile for me to ride on it."

"Besides, I'll rather play one of those detective or shooting games the festival has to offer."

"Well, why don't we see who is the better shooter then, detective?"

"You know how to shoot Haibara?"

"You have no idea, Kudo."

Conan and Ai packed their stuff and told the others where they were going to be. Once they found the nearest station, they waited in the line that was surprisingly short.

"Haibara, I'll have to warn you that I have some experience in using fake and real guns. Conan said with a smile on his face.

"Lets see who will be still talking after the game. Ai said with a smirk on her face."

"I bet If I win, You have to buy me any type of purses that I want. If you win, you can have the APTX 4869 antidote."

"Really? Conan asked.

"It is only the prototype type. It will only last for an hour." Ai has been working on the antidote for the APTX 4869 for about a year now. She has gotten far in the making of the project, as she can now create antidotes that will make them stay in their adult form for a short period of time. This tool is useful in situations when they cannot rely on their gadgets that the professor has created them. Currently, the best antidote Ai can make will only last three days, which is about three times as powerful than the first prototype she first created. Since Conan is reckless when using this secret weapon, Ai usually keeps it away from him. But if a situation requires it, they will use it.

Conan thought about it for a monument as looked around to see if there was anything that seemed out of placed. After his quick observation, he decided to agree to the bet. But he reminded himself to keep a note of Ai because she doesn't normally do high stake bets. "I hope that this isn't another trap like the one where I got my face hit with a pie by Genta and them. But then again, If I win, I'll get the item that I've been waiting to use for ages," Conan said in his mind.

"I accept your challenge," Conan said.

It was their turn, Conan got up and rises the toy gun with his right hand, leaving his left hand out towards his side. With his eyes aimed towards the target, The wind that was blowing softly had suddenly stop. Everything was still, but in monition. He knew that he had the advantage against Ai because his dad had taught him how to use a real gun when they were at Hawaii, but Conan felt that something wasn't right. He checked his opponent to see if she has gone yet. He then looks towards the target carefully, but suddenly starts to remember something that his dad had told him.

 _"Son, nothing can stop the man with the right mental attitude from achieving his goal, but without the knowledge to know your goal, you cannot solve the unknown."_

"Heh sorry Haibara, but I am going to win his bet." thought Conan

Congratulation you have won!

Ai has beaten Conan and has received a prize from the station because she had gotten a high score.

"Well Kudo, are you prepared?

"Whatever, It wasn't like the game mattered to me," Conan said as he was trying to hide his jealousy.

"Kudo, you lost because you didn't have the knowledge."

"What?"

"You didn't know that I had wielded guns before. Even if you have the right mental attitude, you still cannot win, unless you know your opponent's weakest.

"It's like with the Black Organization. You have the intelligence to defeat them, but you don't know what or who they are. You cannot..."

"Haibara that is different. I will, no matter what, defeat them."

"Shinichi, It is not that simple, they're not just your average foe," Ai said in her mind.

Ai places her prize in her bag and then notices that Hattori and Kazuha weren't at the lunch table anymore, but walking east towards the lake, where the moon shined.

"Hey, do you know where Hattori and Kazuha are going?" Ai said as she tried to figure out where the two teenagers were going, "Don't tell me."

Yeah, Hattori is going to it" Conan said with a smile.

Conan calls the others, and they all carefully followed the two teenagers. As they followed, Genta, mit, and Ayumi told the others their plan to celebrate Hattori's confession if it was accepted. After a few minutes, Hattori and Kazuha stopped by the lake, where the full moon was out. The group of teenagers and kids stopped to find the perfect place to hear his confession.

"Kazuha," Hattori said while bushing

"Yes?"

"We've been best friends ever since we were kids. While we grow up together, you helped me become the person I am today. Without you, I couldn't become the famous detective I am today. You even give me hope and courage to continue in life. Kazuha, I... I...

"Yes Hattori?"

"I bet you can't survive going on that Ferris Wheel without me!" Hattori yelled, knowing that he just messed up.

"Hey, I can go on that Ferris Wheel by myself."

"Well prove it."

"Fine."

"Heh, I knew that he was going to mess up," Said Sonoko

Sonoko and the others were hiding in a huge bush that was barely big enough to cover all of them. They were hiding in that bush for the whole time, while they listened to Hattori's failed confession.

"At least Hattori tried," Ran said

"Ran, don't confess your feelings to your husband here, said Sonoko.

"Hey, I can hear you guys," Conan said in his mind.

"Wait, so they are not going to get married?" asked Ayumi.

"I think Hattori is too young to be doing that," said Ran.

"Hattori, I've lost respect for you, as Conan's master," said Mitsuhiko.

"Me too," said Genta.

"Hey, he wasn't even my master in the first place," Conan said.

Hattori and Kuzuha soon parted ways with the rest of the group. It was almost 10:45 in the night and the three little kids were tired because of all the fun they all had during the festival. The group walked toward the lunch table area again to rest, until Mitsuhiko and the others kids received a phone call from their parents. "Well our parents are going to pick us up soon, I guess we'll be going now, bye guys," said the three detective boys.

"Bye guys," Conan and Ai said.

"My dad is going to pick us in about half an hour. So Conan, me and Sonoko are going to go on one more ride before we go back home." Ran said.

"Can I go too?" Conan asked.

"Sorry, but you and Ai are too little, maybe next year."

"It looks like you just got rejected," Ai said.

"Very funny Haibara."

As Ran and Sonoko went off to enjoy their last ride of the night, Conan and Ai took a walked aside the lake, where the moon was now partially covered by the dark clouds in the sky but was still shining the dark blue lake with pure light reflected from the sun.

"Beautiful, isn't it," said Ai.

"Yeah."

"When I was in still in the Black Organization, I never got to see a view like this. I was always working under the men in black, ever since I was ten-year-old girl."

"What happened before then? Conan asked

Ai suddenly turned around to look at his face. She started to stare at him with eyes of remorse and sorrow that continued to darken within the shadows of the moonlight.

Conan looked straight into those eyes with a surprised look on his face that made him question the cause of Haibara's reason to look at him in a way that no one ever showed him before. "sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's not what you think. It wasn't anything bad. I just harmed someone that was important to me when I was a child."

"What?"

"Don't worry detective. I have already apologized to that person."

As Ai said those few words, the clouds that had been engulfing the sky had moved away, and the moon and stars began to shine brightly in the sky again. As the moonlight glimmered through the darken shadows, Conan and Ai looked up to see the glamorous sky full of stars and distant galaxies that fluoresce the sky to its fullest.

"I see, that was what my father meant." Conan said in his mind

"Haibara, thank you," Conan Said while bushing.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Because of you, I finally understand what my dad meant when he told me those words."

Fireworks flew into the sky as Conan said those words. The words that made him realize the truth of his father's words. The truth that he had never came to realize until today. With the truth unrevealed, the stars and fireworks continued to work together to illuminate the dark sky, as If they knew that they were in the light of the forgotten mystery.

Ai smiled and started to stare at the glowing fireworks, as if they were a sign to tell the truth to her fellow detective. But as the fireworks continued to glow, she realizes that the time wasn't right yet to tell him yet, to tell him about the secret. "I wish I can lift this burden upon me, but I cannot. Once the time is right, you will know the answer," Ai thought, "Shinichi, thank you for to all the help you have been giving me." Ai was going to tell herself another few words, but stopped because she knew that she just said those last few words out loud to Conan.

Conan face bushed and so did Ai when she said those words

"It's fine Haibara. You can call me by my first name if you want to, but in return, can I call you by your first name?"

"Idiot, of course you can."

Conan's phone starts to ring as the fireworks were still going on. He notices that it was Ran that was calling.

"Hi Ran"

"Conan, my dad is going to be here anytime soon," said Ran.

"Alright, we'll be at the parking area soon, bye Ran," said Conan.

"Hey Conan, don't forget that you own me a purse," Ai said with a smirk on her face.

"Next time, I'm going to beat you Ai," said Conan.

"If you want, I can teach you some tricks,"

"Fine, teach me your tricks, but once that's over, let's have a rematch," Conan said.

"So you're finally surrendering to me?" Ai asked in a sarcastic voice

"In your dreams."

Conan's phone starts to ring as the fireworks were still going on. He notices that it was Ran that was calling.

"Hi Ran"

"Conan, my dad is going to be here anytime soon," said Ran.

"Alright, we'll be at the parking area soon, bye Ran," said Conan.

"Hey Conan, don't forget that you own me a purse," Ai said with a smirk on her face.

"Next time, I'm going to beat you Ai," said Conan.

"If you want, I can teach you some tricks,"

"Fine, teach me your tricks, but once that's over, let's have a rematch," Conan said.

"So you're finally surrendering to me?" Ai asked in a sarcastic voice

Once Ai and Conan got into the car. They begin to hope that the day after tomorrow will be another normal day, but never they knew, that they were in for an another mystery.


End file.
